


Deserved

by fallenidol_453



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Despite the warmth of the body next to her, Camil feels hollow and cold.





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Foresight series, just set far, far ahead in the future than where I am in the series proper. It will be added back into the series when the time comes; for now, it stands alone.
> 
> I do not own the Valdemar series. All rights belong to Mercedes Lackey. Any mistakes to canon in here is entirely my fault. I'm just here to (tentatively) play in the sandbox.

Despite the warmth of the body next to her, Camil feels hollow and cold. It’s not Elayne next to her. But the bridges between then have been reduced to smoke and cinders, and they must move on with their lives.

She closes her eyes and tries to not think of Elayne in the marriage bed, being touched by someone who isn’t her. The revulsion is enough to make her sit up and gag at the bile in her throat.

Camil may have said Elayne deserved better than her, but not like this. She tries to make her brain think rationally: Elayne’s marriage was giving her family the desperate alliance it needed. A highborn lady and a Herald—especially a female Herald—had no place to be together, possible lifebond or not.

Duty, duty, duty.

It was all that Camil lived by and what Elayne had to sacrifice her happiness for.

She hated it, but there was no escaping it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Bright, posting in new fandoms is hard. Even if you've written fanfic for other works the fandom author has written for!


End file.
